Impossible
by squizz
Summary: Three days Naruto's been having nightmares, and they've set thoughts into place. He's not feeling the motivation to save Sasuke, and the story of the Itachi and the massacre isn't sitting right. Manga spoilers. ItaNaru.


**A/N:**So, this is the first time I'm writing something that I hope to have turn out as an ItaNaru, and I totally have no idea of a real plot to this, and have no idea as to how even the next chapters going to turn out. This chapter was simply an idea which would NOT leave me alone. So here it is. Reviews would be very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. I gain no money for the creation of this. There also a few direct quotes from the manga found like this _"blah italics blah" – _again they do not belong to me.

**Warnings: **Manga spoilers from chapter 393 onwards.

* * *

**1. Rewrite**

* * *

_The Betrayal. The Deaths. The massacre. The need to protect. The child. The tears. _

_The power. The strength. _

_The relationships. The hatred. The love. _

_The fallen. The lonely. The helpless._

_The madness. The brutality. _

_The path he followed._

_The life he was rejected._

_The ones he lost._

_The people who would never forgive. _

_The Sharingan._

Blue eyes snapped open, flickering around trying to grasp surroundings. Heavy breaths escaped parted lips and sweat descended against blond brows. His heart pounded unmercifully against his ribcage. Fear from confusion lurked.

He brought an arm across his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down, and block the shadowed images of his apartment in the moonlight.

Three days. These dreams – nightmares – visions – memories. They had plagued him like a vicious infection torturing his subconscious.

Three days ago, Uchiha Itachi had died – was killed.

Three days ago he'd had an unfamiliar power shoved down his throat.

It was coincidental how all this had occurred three days ago; it had to be – it was the only plausible explanation; coincidence.

Not that it made sense though, none of it made sense, but coincidental things never made sense he supposed. The significance of the dreams, what they were showing, and why he was having them, were in no way connected, and it really wasn't doing him well to be wasting his nights away drowning in thoughts of them – these 'coincidences'.

But that didn't stop his gut instinct from pointing in one direction – one which made no sense of course; because what could Uchiha Itachi possibly have anything to do with him. Besides his meeting with Itachi three days ago - which also had been another 'coincidence', or twist of fate for the need of another description.

Naruto leapt from his bed, doing nothing to fix its dishevelled appearance, instead opting to walk the almost non-existent distance from his bed to kitchen area. Nearing the sink he turned on the tap allowing the cold water to gush, hitting the metal of the basin with sharp thumping sounds, before sticking his head beneath the heavy stream. With practised ease, he allowed it to fill his mouth and claw coldly down his throat – his Adams apple bobbing with each thick gulp, until he grew tired and turned the knob, stopping the flow, and reverting back to a more comfortable stance.

Within these three days, such actions had become ritual. In the long run, it tired him out – physically, and puzzled him mentally, packing in more confusion as nights passed.

Just what had Itachi done to him? He'd decided to blame his sudden streak of sleeping misfortune on the eldest Uchiha... leaving it as a 'coincidence' wasn't as satisfying anymore. But really, just what kind of spell had the evil Uchiha planted on him?

Perhaps falling into the genjutsu had been more than just a 'bad experience' – and it had cursed him for the rest of his existence. It was something out of a dozen things which currently bothered him, another being why he'd met with Itachi in the first place.

Although his meeting with the now deceased elder Uchiha was something he liked to dub as a 'coincidence' it was something that the recesses of his mind simply refused to let lie – and possibly rot. At the end of the day, the unreasonable part of his mind could never understand Itachi wanting to simply talk to him as something of a coincidence - no, it had to constantly bring it up, "_I'll say it once more. I just want to talk to you."_Was what Itachi had said; but he'd been too stubborn to accept it.

And at this point in time it made him feel incredibly guilty, even though it should not have. Because, Itachi was a villain.

Itachi was a vile selfish being, who had emotionally and mentally destroyed his younger brother and annihilated his entire clan, wrapped in the twist of his selfishness – such a person did not deserve _his_ time, such a person did not deserve his guilt.

But then again he wasn't one to talk, for he himself was nothing but a monster.

Well at least that was what (a small majority at present) thought of him... things weren't always as they seemed.

However, that was besides the point... the sin that had been Itachi had been banished from the earth, and it wasn't in his place to be dwelling on it, something good came out of everything...didn't it?

And with the death of Itachi would be the arrival of Sasuke.

Yet this again swirled in the problematic Itachi into the depths of his mind.

Itachi, in their odd and brief meeting, had warned him against Sasuke.

Much like Jiriaya had so long ago.

It didn't make sense – not much did when it involved the eldest Uchiha.

This had to have been a trick; part of another evil plot, built to break him down emotionally and mentally, so that he was left vulnerable. Much like how Sasuke had been when he'd been wafted the power from Orochimaru.

That had to be it. After all, it was an easy guess that mentioning Sasuke was easily the melting point to him – not that he was about to admit that any time soon. Itachi knowing this, had acted upon it, trying to confuse him, leave him unguarded, so that they could finally capture him in order to suck the beast out of him. Like they had Gaara.

But Itachi hadn't attacked him. Why?

Why hadn't Itachi and his fish of a partner made no move to capture him?

Naruto gripped the sides of his head, tousles of hair slipping through his spread fingers, as he tried to think up suitable answers.

Itachi had, had the perfect chance. He'd been alone – despite all his confident boasts of being able to recreate himself a thousand times over. He'd been caught in that genjutsu – without himself even realising. Yet Itachi with all his advantages...had given him some of his power. And warning against Sasuke.

As if he could ever give up on Sasuke! Giving up on Sasuke was something he'd rather die than ever even have thoughts on. He was going to save Sasuke, however he was going to sort himself out first. Itachi's words had hit him a little successfully, and going on a mission to save the youngest Uchiha wouldn't produce much of a good result with his mind in its current state.

"_Sasuke is still pure, He could easily be coloured by anything. If that should happen, would you be able to stop him? Even if it meant killing him? Could you weigh Sasuke's life against Konoha?" _

Of course he could... not.

But then again, it would _never_come to that. No matter how 'pure' Sasuke supposedly was, Sasuke lovedKonoha. There could be no two ways about it; Konoha had been Sasuke's home, the place of his birth and childhood.

Yet that hadn't stopped Sasuke from betraying the dear village, or hurting his comrades, had it?

On the other hand, Sasuke had, had to do it. He understood it now – or at least he wanted to. Sasuke had been manipulated by Orochimaru into thinking that Konoha was weak. Sasuke had obviously been put into a tight situation where he'd been made to believe Konoha could not help him, and that he had to achieve his goals alone.

"_You're such a child, you talk nothing but pipe dreams. There are times when a Ninja must make painful choices."_

Sasuke had left nearly three years ago now..

He'd killed Orochimaru, and he'd surely fallen out of his influence by now.

He'd even killed Itachi – his reason for leaving in the first place. So why hadn't he returned?

Because he's injured a part of Narutos mind supplied for him.

But why hadn't he been there when Naruto and the rest of the team had come to retrieve him? Surely he wouldn't have gone with the Akatsuki?

Because he had been captured by that Akatsuki guy, his mind again supplied for him; and that had to be it. Sasuke had been kidnapped by that evil organisation... as a replacement for Itachi! and being too weak after his fight with Itachi, he hadn't been able to fight back!

That had to be it! He had to act now!

He had to save Sasuke now! And at any moment now, his determination to go and save the youngest Uchiha would return to him, and all his confusion would disappear. He would storm into Tsuandes office, and he'd demand permission to leave Konoha, and if he was refused – he'd go anyway, and Sasuke would be the only image in his line of vision, not Itachi.

Itachi was a traitor, a murderer. He'd hurt Sasuke and was part of an evil organisation.

Yet Itachi had only wanted to talk to him, and he was now dead.

Any minute now... it was going to happen. The determination – full swing of course!

Minutes which turned into hours – where he tried to banish all thoughts of the eldest Uchiha from his mind, as well as the guilt gnawing at his core.

He didn't want to acknowledge how his thoughts always found the same path, and he didn't want to admit that Itachis death was affecting him.

It shouldn't.

Itachi was the enemy.

Itachi before death had been trying to capture him and release the monster within him. Itachi was the man who in cold blood, had murdered his entire clan and cursed his own brother, to a life of loneliness, rage, destruction and vengeance.

Yet Narutos heartstrings pulled whenever the damned name rang through his mind. These three days, the reason as to why Itachi had slaughtered his entire clan didn't sit right with him. It did fit, it couldn't add up. From personal observance and the memories Sasuke had shared with him, that terrible day at the valley.

There was more to Uchiha Itachi – there had to be.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was the first chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will have a little more excitement. ALSO, ideas everyone! I need ideas, I don't have an actual plot for this and therefore have no real idea of what to do with this!

Reviews would be absolutely fantastic also :).

Thanks for reading!

~xXx~


End file.
